Be By My Side Forever
by BombshellPrincessBloom
Summary: Sequel to Summer of Tears. New adventures await the Winx Club.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Winx Club. T.T**

Bloom was walking around Magix. It had been two years now. Two years since she and Sky had almost been torn apart due to circumstances. She shivered at the thought. She hated remembering that day. In the beginning she would wake up sweating and screaming in her room. Flora would shake the life out of her trying to get her to stop screaming. "Shhh." Flora would whisper to her. "It was just a dream sweetie." She would then wrap her arms around Bloom and get her a warm cup of tea so she could fall asleep.

"Hey Bloom." Musa said taking Bloom out of her thoughts. "What's up Musa?" Bloom said smiling at her shaking away the memory. "We're going to the Pizza Parlor. Wanna come with?" Musa said smiling. "Sure." Bloom replied. They all walked together to the Pizza Parlor and waited in line. "So what do we have planned for spring break?" Layla asked curiously. "I'm not quite sure." Bloom said looking at Stella. Stella puckered her lips thinking real hard. "Hmmmm." she hummed out to herself mostly. "And don't say shopping." Tecna said laughing. "Darn." Stella said defeated.

"What about an old fashion camping trip?" Flora suggested smiling. "We could go into the woods; discover nature; hang out with the guys; and maybe do some training." "Ew camping." Stella said. "I think it's a great idea." Musa said. "So it's settled?" Layla said pulling out her phone. "Yes." Bloom said happily. "We go home, call the guys, plan the trip and spend this break as best as possible." Stella said grabbing a slice of pizza from the box. "I'm already on it." Layla said dialing the boys.

"Hello?" Nabu said picking up this phone. "Hey." Layla said. "Hey Hun." He said back. "What are you guys doing this break?" she asked curiously. "Let me check." Nabu said. "Hold on." Layla turned to us and said "He's checking." "We're going to do some endurance training but they're not sure where." Nabu said coming back into his conversation with Layla. "Perfect." she said. "The girls and I were wondering if you guys wanted to go camping with us. We were going to do some training too" she said as a matter of factly.(I'm not quite sure. I know it's not a word but yeah… :P) "Let me run it by them." he disappeared for a minute before saying "We're in."

Everything was going swimmingly. Everyone was happy. This spring break was already getting better and it hadn't even started yet. Sky, Brandon, Helia and Timmy were on packing duty and Riven and Nabu were on the tossing clothes to them and organizing duty. Clothes were flying from Riven's hands and then into someone else's hands. Let's just say the rooms were in disarray.

**I shall leave it off here. Sorry. :/ I'm guna spend all night thinking. Love it? Hate it? Leave your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Winx Club. T.T**

"I can't find my pants." Sky yelled out throwing clothes into a pile on the ground. "Whoa dude. Calm down." Brandon said putting his hands up to shield himself from the tornado of clothes. "What's so great about this pair anyways? They're probably the same as all your other pants." Riven said simply. Sky looked up at him and glared. "Not the point." he said. "I wanna look good dude." "Dressing to impress huh?" Helia smirked. "You know it." Brandon said flexing his muscles. "You do know this is a camping trip right?" Timmy said. They all turned their heads towards him. "With the girls main frame. We're dressing to impress them." Riven said patting Timmy on the back. "Oh." Timmy said smiling. Sometimes stuff just passed right over his head.

"Which one? The pink bikini with the stripes or the plain orange bikini?" Stella said holding up both up in front of the girls. "Well the pink one is cute but the orange one says maturity." Flora said contemplating. "I say take both. We'll probably go swimming more than once." Bloom said putting her clothes into her suitcase and then zipping it up. "10 minutes." Musa shouted out from her room. The girls finished up their packing and brought their suitcases to the door of their dorm room.

"Did someone order some transportation?" Griselda said sticking her head into their dorm room. "Oh we did." Layla said jumping up. "The boys are here then." Griselda said opening the door. "Yay." Stella said grabbing her suitcases. "Let's go darlings." They walked out of their dorm room and down towards the boys. "Honey Bear!" Stella said launching herself into Brandon's arms. "Hey Schnookums." he said before kissing her cheek. She smiled at him lovingly before the both headed the ship. "Hey Bloom." Sky said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey you." she said looking back at him. "Here Flora." Helia said handing her a red rose. She blushed and kissed him on the cheek, thanking him softly. "Hey Musa." Riven said grabbing her hand and kissing it. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck into a hug. His eyes went wide in surprise before he smiled and hugged her back. Layla and Nabu exchanged kisses and walked into the ship. They were still a little private about that kinda stuff. Timmy had Tecna on his back as he carried her onto the ship, her giggles filling the air. "Are we set?" Sky said from the front looking at everyone. "Mmm-hmmm." They all said. Sky nodded to Timmy as they started the ship. "We'll be there soon." Timmy said looking at the screen.

They arrived in the woods about an hour later. Bloom had fallen asleep on Stella, Tecna and Timmy were talking about some technological stuff, Layla had her hand on Nabu's shoulder and her breathing was slow, Flora was sitting on Helia's lap and Musa has listening to music with Riven. "Bloom." Sky said gently shaking her to wake her. "Stella." Brandon said smiling down at his sleeping princess. "Time to wake up." they said together. Bloom stirred slightly, opening her eyes a little. "Are we there yet?" she mumbled. "Yeah. Just got here." Sky said. She got up off the bench and stretched out. Stella had woken up and was running a brush thru her hair.

They all piled out of the ship, suitcases in tow. They walked for a little and set up camp in this little meadow. They all got to work setting up the tents; the boys in one and the girls in the other. "This is going to be so much fun." Stella said as the girls got set up inside the tent. "I say we have date night." Bloom said thinking out loud. "Let's think how that would work though. I mean we're all kind of together with only one ship so we can't really have quality time alone; one on one." Layla said setting up her sleeping bag and adding her pillow. "I see the predicament." Musa said thinking. "I'm thinking we should do a group date maybe." Flora suggested. "We could light up this meadow and have a cook out and sing songs." Bloom suggested. "That sounds fun." Tecna said. "It's not really a date thing but we'll make do." Stella said smiling. "Let the plan commence." They all said together.

Tell me what you think. :3 please excuse if I made any errors. :/ I shall fix them when I'm not tired. D: -OmgItsLexie


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own Winx Club. T.T Shout out to every one who reviewed. :D Thanks again guys. :3**

The next morning Stella was up bright and early; rising with the sun. "Bloom." she whispered softly. "Hmm?" Bloom mumbled in her sleep. "It's time to get up." Stella whispered. "We should make breakfast for everyone." "You wanna make breakfast?" Bloom asked sitting up and looking at Stella. "Yeah." she said smiling. "Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Bloom said laughing. They changed and went out and started a fire. "I'll stay here and start the fire and you look for firewood." Bloom said placing rocks in a circle. Last night they hadn't started a camp fire and stuck with canned foods.

Stella looked around, picking up pieces of wood for the camp fire. She figured she had enough and walked back to camp. "Here you go." she said setting it down next to Bloom. "Alright. Here goes." Bloom said. "Dragon blast." A flame flew out of her hands and onto the pieces of wood; they cackled to life and a fire was burning steady. "I love it. We didn't really even have to do work." Stella said smiling. They grabbed the food cooler and started digging around inside. "What do we got?" Stella asked. "We got eggs, chocolate, marshmallows, water, bacon, pizza, celery, peanut butter and bread." Bloom said looking up with a weirded out face. "Of all the things to bring we have unhealthy snacks and food." "Maybe we should fly into town and go shopping." Stella said. "We can't fly the ship." Bloom said sitting down next to her. "Let's wake up one of the guys?" Stella asked. "But who?" Bloom pondered. "Well Tecna knows how to. And Timmy flew us here." Stella said. "Tecna." they both said together.

"We're almost there." Tecna said from the front of the ship. "Cool. That was kinda fast Tecna." Bloom said smiling at her. "Well I do take pride in it." she said smiling. "Want me to wait here or come with?" she asked parking the ship. "You can come with if you want." Bloom said walking over to the hatch door. (Not quite sure about the whole market thing; or even if there is one in Magix but I'm guna assume there is one. :P) "I'll come." Tecna said following Bloom and Stella inside. They walked inside and grabbed a cart, they made their way around the market picking up some more healthy foods. They made it to the check out and paid for the items. They hopped back into the ship and made their way back to the camp site.

"Shh." Stella shushed to Bloom and Tecna as the bags made sounds as they walked. "It's not us. It's the bags." Bloom whispered to her. They all crept back to the camp fire; it was still burning wildly. Bloom and Stella made breakfast but Tecna decided to go back to sleep. Everyone began to stir an hour later. "Good morning." Bloom and Stella said together. "Good morning." Sky said before kissing Bloom on the cheek. "We made breakfast Schnookums." Stella said proudly. "Good job sweetie." Brandon said kissing her on the cheek as well. "Well let's not let this food get cold. Eat up." Bloom said passing the food around. Everyone ate in silence before Musa finally said "So what's on the agenda today?" "I'm thinking we go hiking then tonight we spend time with each other." Flora said before leaning into Helia's chest. "Sounds like fun." Sky said. "Yeah. We should bring the cameras too. There are some really cool plants out there." Helia said looking up from the book he was reading. "So we'll head out after lunch?" Layla asked. "We shall." Stella said.

**Okay. So I know this chapter probably sucks. I kinda agree. XD No worries, I haven't forgot their little plan. :P it's coming up in the next chapter. :D And Stella wants to do work? That's new but I figure hey she wants to help. :D kudos to Stella for that. ;)**

**-вσмвsнзll ρяιпcзss вlσσм**


	4. What do I say

Hey guys. I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I haven't written. It's been kinda traumatic for me the past couple days. Something happened that involves family. D: I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm sorry again.

-вσмвsнзll ρяιпcзss вlσσм


End file.
